In order for system management functions to properly perform their intended roles, the functions must be able to monitor the internal state of components that they manage. Conventional systems have not had access to the internal state of managed components. As a result, it has often been difficult for conventional systems to properly manage the components. Certain conventional systems have attempted to increase access to information concerning managed components by adding a separate framework and access technique for the internal state information. Such conventional systems, however, have not made the internal state information generally available through standard user-visible system interfaces and human interfaces.